


Riverdale One Shots

by Wind_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, High School, Riverdale AU, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: A collection of romantic one-shots revolving around Sweet Pea. Relationship tags will be updated as I add more imagines for more characters.





	1. I've Got You

The sun was shining, a warm fall breeze blowing the leaves across the manicured ground. Bells of a nearby church signaled 2:00 as a small collection of patrons gathered around the mahogany colored casket. Some had adorned their best bereavement wear while others settled for more casual. You stood back straight and head held high beside your grieving father and brother, your brother’s quivering shoulders betraying his will to be strong in this moment. Before you could reach to comfort him a large hand squeezed his small shoulder in comfort, the young boy’s back straightening slightly at the contact.

Pulling your eyes from the casket, your eyes met the somber gaze of Sweet Pea. A weak smile and a slight tilt of your head was all you could manage before turning back as the minister’s melancholy words began, Sweet Pea’s hand skimming up and down your back in an attempt to comfort. Your fingers toyed with the stem of the Calla Lily in your hand, your thoughts beginning to wander as the service continued in the background.

It happened on a Tuesday, you’d been with Sweet Pea at the Wyrm. Toni and you had been talking about a concert that was coming to town and the boys were playing pool when the hospital called your cell phone, you were needed at Riverdale General and that there had been an accident but they couldn’t tell you more. You had grabbed your bag in a panic, Toni hollering to Sweet Pea and Fangs that they needed to go. You’d been struggling with the lock to the car when the rest of them had caught up to you, Sweet Pea taking the keys from your shaking hands. “You’re not driving like this, get in the passenger seat” his tone was soft but left no room for argument, Fangs and Toni piling into the back seats.

The ride had been silent, Sweet Pea pushing the old vehicle to it’s limits to get you there as fast as possible. Your hands continued to shake, fear and adrenaline coursing through you. As soon as he had pulled up to the front door, you were out like a flash headed through them to figure out what was going on. By the time you had reached the ER your father was there, your brother holding onto him for dear life. “Didn’t make it…. Did all we could… I’m so sorry” was all you caught of the doctor’s words, heavy footsteps and rustling leather told you the three Serpents had made it into the waiting room with you.

“Dad?” you asked, voice trembling slightly.

Your father’s watery gaze met yours, his control wavering “Your mother….. Drunk driver…” inhaling sharply trying to control his words “We’ve lost her”.

You could feel your heart skip a beat in your chest, a hollow feeling fill in your stomach, the sound of your blood rushing in your ears. Toni’s soft gasp and a mutter of curses from Sweet Pea brought you back; walking towards your father he pulled you into a hug, his tears falling freely while your eyes couldn’t seem to muster any.

A light touch to your waste brought your attention back to the service and the minister’s closing remarks signaled the end. Your father stepped forward to place a rose on your mother’s casket, kissing the cold vessel before he turned towards the waiting vehicles. You and your brother followed, the Calla Lily’s white petals a stark contrast to the darker wood. Tenderly, to ensure your heels didn’t sink into the soft earth, you followed behind your brother as Sweet Pea’s hand came to rest on your lower back, guiding you towards your father.

As the rest of the mourners paid their respect, you ushered your father and brother into the car. “Thank you” you murmured as you turned to face your boyfriend, “There is a reception at the house that I need to take care of but I’ll call you later”.

“I’ll see you at the house”, his thumb caressing your cheek.

“You don’t need to. You’ve done more than…”

“This isn’t a negotiation. I will see you at the house”, Sweet Pea placed a chaste kiss to your forehead before turning to head towards where Toni and Fangs were waiting.

The reception was a blur, people came and went most of the afternoon. Toasts were made in your mother’s honor and stories of better times floated through the house. You kept yourself busy making sure buffet trays were kept full, the beer cooler cold and trash picked up. People from school had stopped by share their condolences, Betty and Jughead staying to talk with Fangs and Toni while Archie and the Lodges just made it known they showed before taking their leave. Sweet Pea was ever vigilant, his towering frame not far from you but allowing you to go about what you needed to in order to get through the day.

The lasts of the guests began to filter out just after dark, your patience for the sorry looks and sympathy words reaching its end. Your brother’s slumped frame grabbed your attention, your father haggard appearance no better. “Why don’t you take him on up and get some rest yourself”, motioning towards your brother.

“You’ve done too much as it is. I can’t let you…” your dad’s strained voice pulling at the hollow feeling that had sat in your stomach for a week now.

“Sweet Pea is still here, he’ll help me get the last of it cleaned up. Don’t worry”. Kissing your dad on the cheek you headed towards the kitchen, grabbing the two trash bags that sat by the stairs on your way.

Shuffling from the chair told you that your dad had heeded your advice, “Good night hun, don’t stay up too late. Thank you Sweet Pea” he called as he carried your brother to his room.

“You’re welcome sir”, Sweet Pea coming to stand in the kitchen doorway.

Sweet Pea took the trash bags from your grip as you passed, your brows quirking. “Don’t worry, there is a box of bottles for you to take to the recycling” motioning with his head towards the collection on the kitchen table. Grabbing the box, you started through the back door towards the side of the garage with Sweet Pea hot on your heels.

Heels long forgotten, the grass was cold against your feet. The chill of the evening breeze a welcoming feeling against your skin, the house had been stifling to you, all the people mingling and food cooking most of the day. Stopping for a moment you inhaled deeply, the smell of rain not to far in the distance. “You ok?” Sweet Peas voice breaking the still evening.

“Yeah, I’m good” making your feet move again towards the small building in the back.

Trash dumped, you turned to head back out of the garage when a shimmer of blue caught your attention. It was your mother’s bike. Your breathing hitched first, your hands starting to shake as you reached to run your fingers along the cool metal. She had loved this bike, rode it everywhere when the weather allowed it. It was a stupid reaction you told yourself, it was just a stupid bike, but the tears started to leak and your shoulders started to shake. Heavy foot falls reminded your clouded brain that you weren’t alone in the garage, Sweet Pea’s large hands pulling you towards him.

Cradling your head in the crook of your shoulder, he molded you against him as one his his hands ran the length of your back while the other held you tight. His baritone voice murmured against your hair “You’re alright. I’ve got you”, the hollow feeling in your stomach starting to fade as his words echoed in your heart.


	2. The Man Flu

Fall… the season of changing leaves, sweaters, pumpkin spice and Vic’s Vapor Rub.

You weren’t sure what biological change happened in a man when a cold hit, but somehow tough strong and fearless men turned into blubbering, wining boys that just laid around on the couch waiting for death to take them when the first sign of sniffles hit.

Sweet Pea and Fangs had commandeered the living room as their own personal sick wing while you and Toni were left to tend the needy. The first day was cute, the second day was tolerable and day three was testing your patience.

“This is getting ridiculous… you would think they’d been diagnosed with an incurable disease” Toni’s brown eye’s shooting daggers at the wall that separated the kitchen and the living room. Toni had begrudgingly agreed to help babysit the invalids after you promised to take a couple of her shifts at the Wyrm, she was planning a weekend away with Cheryl but no one had been willing to cover for her.

“Hey… at least you get to leave at the end of the night. Fangs has been camped out in my living room for three days now and shows no sign of going back to his own house”

“They are kind of a package deal you know. Where one goes the other follows… in sickness and in health”, Toni chuckled as she sipped on the Irish coffee you’d made to help both of you survive the evening.

“They aren’t married…”

“They’re a little bit married…”

“Ok, fair enough. I adore Fangs to no end, but I want my living room back. Plus, he’s using up all of my good shampoo and that shit is expensive”. Sipping on your own drink, you settled back in the kitchen chair. “Since I am going to be nice and cover your shifts at the bar, what have you planned for your romantic weekend with Red”

Toni smiled into her mug at your nickname for Cheryl, “Hey now, I’m paying my dues for that weekend.”

“So you are.” You really couldn’t thank Toni enough for hanging around during this. Without her there is a good chance you would have killed the two slugs in the other room by now. “Spill it, Girley. What are the plans?”

“Well, I was thinking…” before Toni could lay out her ideas a coughing fit came from the other room, both of you eyeing the doorway warily to see who they were going to call for.

“Babe”, Sweet Pea’s wine calling over the action movie explosions on the TV made you sigh.

“Looks like you’re up buttercup”, trying to hide her smirk in her drink.

“Make yourself useful and warm up a can of soup” you muttered as you reluctantly made your way towards the living room.

The sight in front of you could only be described as pitiful. Sweet Pea’s large frame was sprawled over the couch, feet propped up at one end while pillows propped him up on the other with blankets haphazardly tossed over him. Fangs was in a similar state, seemingly haven given up getting comfortable on the floor he’d staked his claim on the old recliner.

Red nosed and watery eyed males watched as you as you picked up their discarded tissues and tossed them in the bin “Seriously guys…. There is a trash bin right here”, exaggerating your point by tossing the last of the trash in it.

“But it’s so far away from me. And my head hurts when I lift it to high”, Fangs wined from his reclined position.

“Don’t push it, Fogarty. I believe you have your own living quarters to recuperate in if you are so inclined”

“But no one would be there to take care of me. And you are so good at it” the teasing twinkle in his eye making you smile with amusement.

“You’re lucky I like you”.

It didn’t take long for Fang’s chuckle to turn into a cough and the cough to turn into a fit, tossing a package of cough drops at him you brought your attention back to Sweet Pea.

“You wined for me?” He really did look pitiful, his dark hair disheveled and bags under his eyes since a good night sleep was hard to come by between coughing fits.

“I’m dying”

All you could do is roll your eyes at his dramatics, “You’ve got a cold for god sake”

“Babes, having a cold and dying is the same thing”

Placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, you righted the blankets he’d kicked on the floor and adjusted his pillows to make his sit higher on the couch.

“I’ll bring in some soup once it’s warmed up”

Clearing some of the cups and dishes off the coffee table you picked your way back towards the kitchen. Before you could even get a word out to Toni, Sweet Pea was already yelling from the living room.

“Can it be tomato this time, we’re tired of Chicken Noodle”

“And can we get a couple of grilled cheeses to go with it”, Fangs asked in the sweetest tone you thought he could muster.

You met Toni’s equally annoyed glare has she reached into the cupboard for a frying pan, “This is the last time I ever agree to help you with these two when they’re sick…”


	3. I Don't Need Your Help

Rain pelted down on your windshield, the wipers on top speed and still it was almost impossible to see where you were on the road as you wound your way back into Riverdale. Dinner with your sister had been great and just want you had needed for a night out that didn’t involve pool tables, bar stools or vinyl booths. It wasn’t that you didn’t appreciate the nights out at the Wyrm or dinner at Pop’s but sometimes a girl needed more to a night than stale beer smell and greasy burgers.

The music on the radio waned in and out, the connection patchy as the tree cover thickened along Sweetwater River. Reaching for the nobs your eyes were only off the road for a split second when the sound of a blaring truck horn had your head snapping up, both hands grabbing the wheel and wrenching it so you were back in your lane. The pavement was saturated and the over correction of the wheel sent the car pinging across the road in a spin.

Without much forethought you pulled the wheel hard to the right causing the car to eat the ditch on the opposite side of the road, ensuring you wouldn’t hit the guardrail and tumble down into the river below. The thinking was good but the hard impact of the vehicle caused both airbags to deploy, the drivers side of your car crumpling into the earth that had stopped you.

Hands shaking you were able to get the seat belt to release from it’s keeper as you scanned around the vehicle, white residue from the airbags hung in the air around you, the contents of your purse had been pitched all over the passenger side mat. Looking through the shattered windshield you could see that the front end of the car was a crumpled mess and there was no way you were going to be able to get out of the driver side door. The passenger side headlight was angled back onto the road, the heavy rain mirrored in it’s glow.

Adrenaline pumping you did your best to find your phone in the dark cab, hopefully the cell service was good and you could call a tow.  Maneuvering yourself out of the driver seat and through the passenger door attention so focused on the phone screen that you were caught off guard when headlights coming from town illuminated the night.  

“Are you alright?!” the man bellowed oved the heavy rain as he approached. “Yeah, I’m ok. I just need to call a tow”, your voice shaking with nerves you weren’t aware you had.

“You need more than a tow girley, you look pretty bangged up. Let me call the sheriff, get an ambulance out here and a wrecker.”

The man said something else but it feel of deaf ears as you turned to look at your car. It was wrecked beyond what you thought was fixable. What were you going to do? How were you going to get to work in the morning? There was no way you could afford to replace it but without a car you were up shit creek.

The pouring rain had soaked you to the bone, the cute shirt you’d worn for dinner, while adorable and perfect for a night out at a classy restaurant, provided no protection from the wet and chill that came with the weather. A heavy weight was rested on your shoulders, “A coat to keep the rain off. Police and EMT are on the way.”

You recognized the strangers voice but you couldn’t quite place it. Looking down at the jacket he’d draped over you it was that familiar black leather you knew quite well, the sent on it different than what usually accompanied the one you knew but still fitting of a man to wear the mark of the two headed serpent.

“Thanks. I appreciate it” your voice wavered slightly as you gave the older man a watery smile. He gave you a curt nod before heading back to his truck leaving you stand in the rain, left alone in your thoughts.

Red and blue lights flashed against the landscape, the stranger that had helped you was long gone and in his place was the authority of Sheriff Keller. The wrecker had pulled the old toyota out of the ditch and the EMTs poked and prodded at you as Keller questioned you for a second time about the events.

“I told you already. I had reached down to fix the radio station and the blaring of a truck horn startled me. The road was soaked and I over corrected, figured it was safer to eat the ditch than risking the guardrail and the river.” Your patience for this whole situation were wearing thin, you just wanted to get a ride home and try to forget this whole thing happened.

“Alright. I’m going to let the EMTs take you to the hospital to get you checked out. I don’t think I’ll need anything more for the report but if I do I’ll give you a call.”

“I don’t need to go to the hospital. I just need to go home”, the watery objection surprising you. You weren’t usually one to let loose the water works but the stress was starting to show its effects.

Keller turned to give you a hard look, the one that landed somewhere between sheriff and annoyed parent. “You are going to the hospital to get cleared before you return home. That is department policy”. Not hanging around to hear your next protest he made his way to the tow truck driver and leaving you to be the EMTs problem.

“You’ve got a pretty good shiner and a few cuts on your face. They’re just going to want to get an x-ray of your ribs to make sure there isn’t major damage”, the young EMT consoled you. She was just doing her job but you were not having any of it. Your features pinched and eyes cold you looked away from the young women, eyes focusing on your feet instead as the ambulance pulled away.

“To you need us to call someone to meet you at the hospital?”

“No, I’ll text them when I get there. No point in sending them into a panic”, your tone flat. Hopefully when you did text, Fangs would do the driving because if Sweet Pea did there was a good chance the truck would be parked in the waiting room.

Cold. Sterile. Lonely. Those were the best words you could find to explain hospitals. There was nothing about them that put a patients anxieties at ease, if anything they only heightened them with all the beeping and racing of gurneys in the hall. Much to your surprise, Sweet Pea was sitting in room’s lone guest chair when you got back from x-ray his look going from pensive to alarmed to worried as you crossed the threshold.

You were pretty sure you’d never seen him unfold himself from a chair so quickly, his long legs bringing him to stand in front of you in two strides, “Are you ok? What happened? The people at the desk wouldn’t…”

“What are you doing here”, your surprise evident in your tone. “How did you find out where I was?”

“The guy that helped you out? That was Duce… he recognized you from the Wyrm and called the bar. Guess he thought I should know what was going on with my girlfriend.” Sweet Pea’s tone was hard, frustration and hurt flashed in his brown eyes as his thumb grazed over your black eye.

Looking down at your feet, you maneuvered passed him not being able to look at him a second more. Guilt weighed heavy on you when you saw the dry clothes folded neatly on the gurney.

“The doctor still has to look at the radiographs but it shouldn’t be too long. You’re welcome to get dressed”

“Thanks”, you muttered without looking at the nurse. You were over people, physically and emotionally exhausted at this point and were ready to hit the next person that tried to treat you like a delicate flower. Bruised ribs, cuts and a black eye- that was it. This was less damage than the time you tried to jump your bicycle over a ramp at the skatepark in the third grade.

“Thank you for the clothes” an apologetic smile on your lips. “I’m fine. Just bruised” reaching out to squeeze his hand. The silence in the room felt unbearable, you hadn’t meant to hurt him by not calling him you just didn’t want to ruin his night with all of this.

“I didn’t call you because I didn’t want to ruin your night. I know how much you were looking forward to…” your words were cut off by Sweet Pea’s lips on yours. The fear and frustration of the situation, the love he felt for you all melted into the heated moment.

“Never worry about ruining my night.” His eyes softened as he looked down at you, “Now get changed out of that stupid gown and into something warmer. Your hands are freezing and I don’t want an icicle in bed next to me tonight”

You could feel Sweet Pea’s eye on you, taking in every halting movement as you bent to slip into your yoga pants. The mint colored hospital gown seemed to swallow up your frame, apparently one size fits all was all they had available.

Letting the gown fall to the ground you reached for the oversized sweatshirt sitting on the bed. Sweet Pea’s murmured curse had you pausing for a moment, head turning to look over your shoulder at him. Following his gaze you looked down at the purple bruising that sat just below your bra line and stretched half way down your side and onto your torso.

Turning back towards the bed you moved to pull the sweatshirt over your head like normal but your movement halted suddenly, a faint cry escaping your lips as tender muscles protested your movements.

Calloused hands snaked up your side and worked their way down your arms, fingers pulling the cuffs of the sweatshirt over your wrists. “I don’t need your help” irritation lacing your tone as you tried to move away from him.

“Well you’re getting it” blocking your movements Sweet Pea eased the sweat shirt over your head and shoulders, letting the fabric fall lose around your waste. His movements were tender as he turned you to look at him.

You averted your eyes from his understanding ones, if you looked up at him you were pretty sure you’d lose the last shred of control you were clinging to and you couldn’t let that happen here.

Grasping your chin he forced you to face him, your watery gaze finally meeting his. “You had me really worried there, babe. ”, his dark brows arched in reprimand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry you. I was just trying to…” your words cut off as a tear rolled down your cheek, inhaling a shaky breath in an attempt to steady your breath. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.” Walking away from the towering male, you headed towards the door looking for the nurse. “I just want to go home” hands running through your hair in frustration you began to pace the small room.

Sweet Pea came to stand in front of you, hands resting on either cheek. Tattooed thumb wiped a falling tear, kissing your hair as much to comfort you as himself. “Never apologize for falling tears. I’m just glad you’re ok”

Cradling your head against his shoulder, his hold tightened as he let go of a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He couldn’t really explain all the emotions he’d experienced on the short ride from the Wyrm to Riverdale general but what he did know is that he never wanted to go through that again.

“How about I go find that doctor and get you out of here.”

“That sounds like a great plan”, kissing your forehead Sweet Pea went in search of your release papers. Sometimes it was nice to get help from people… even if you didn’t always want to ask for it.


	4. Tissues & Tea

This was completely unfair. You were supposed to be outside enjoying apple picking, corn mazes and pumpkin patches this time of year, not sprawled out on the couch with a box of tissues and watching reruns of Happy Days because you contracted the plague.

On Monday it had just been the sniffles, by Wednesday you added a cough and sinus pressure and now you were pretty sure you were flirting with an ear infection on top of it. You’d survived on Dayquil and coffee most of the week not willing to let the sniffles keep you from work, but today was a different story. It was your long weekend off and the plans you’d made had come to a screeching halt when you woke up with the spins. You had promised yourself you wouldn’t turn into a miserable blob on the couch, but it was getting increasingly difficult as the day went on and the congestion only got worse.

A round of coughing vibrated your chest, a wheeze escaping you as you reached for the cough syrup. You’d mustered up enough energy at lunch time to make a run to the pharmacy, stocking up on cough syrup and cold and sinus meds but the effort had been super human and left you unmotivated and useless to do much more than lay on the couch.

Taking a swig from the bottle you reached for a tissue as your phone vibrated against the coffee table, text messages from Toni lit up the screen. She was currently suffering from the same ailments and both of you were cussing the boys because of it; you were pretty sure you had Fangs and Sweet Pea to thank for your current state and neither of them had even offered an apology. Tossing your phone back onto the table you curled up in the masses of pillows and blankets you’d accumulated, the faint sound coming from the TV lulling you into a cough syrup induced doze.

“Dude… be quiet. She’s sleeping”

“I am being quiet. It’s not my fault your door squeaks.”

“Just make sure you close it quietly…”

The slamming of the front door had you opening your eyes, the glow of the TV the only illumination in the room.

“Dammit it Fogarty. Didn’t I say close it quietly? If she woke up I swear to god…”

Flipping on the end table lamp you sat up slightly, “Swear to god what?”

The sound of your hoarse voice had both boys turning suddenly, arms filled with what you assumed was Pop’s takeout based on the grease soaking the bottom.

“Did we wake you, babe?” Sweet Pea shooting you a sympathetic look as he adjusted the bags in his arms.

“If the slamming of the door hadn’t, you’re not so quiet whispering would have”, sending a cheeky grin in the boy’s direction you settled back down on the couch as they retreated to the kitchen.

Plates rattled and drawers slammed before the boys came back into the room, the faint smell of grease following as they settled down with their meals. Fangs took up his spot in the old recliner while Sweet Pea joined you on the couch, tucking your feet beneath the blankets before he settled them on top of his lap.

Reaching for the remote Fangs flipped through channels before settling on Sports Center, your watery eyes sending him a glare as he took a bite into his burger.

“What?” Mouth full of food, Fangs shot you a lopsided grin.

“Did I miss the memo where you pick what I watch in my living room?”

Sweet Pea’s chuckle vibrated the couch as he helped himself to his own burger, watching the stare down between you and Fangs was proving to be more interesting than the replay of last night’s post season game.

“I always watch Sports Center at dinner.”

“This isn’t your house Fangs,” blowing your nose you sat up straighter, pulling your feet under you so you could lock your eyes on his humorous ones.

“It’s kind of my house. I think I spend more time here than in my own. Plus, Sweet Pea wants to watch game highlights from yesterday.” Popping a tater tot in his mouth he settled back in the chair and glanced Sweet Pea’s way, waiting for a show of support.

Hands raised in innocence, Sweet Pea looked between the two of you. “Woah, don’t drag me into this. I don’t care what we watch. I’m Switzerland in this war.”

“Thats the closest answer we’ll get to Fang’s is right so I’ll take it” the triumphant look Fangs shot you as he popped another tot in his mouth had you growling in annoyance.

Before you could get a word in your frame shook with coughs, Sweet Pea’s hand rubbing your back till it subsided. It did nothing to easy the cough but you appreciated the care just the same.

The whistle of the tea kettle had him putting his food on the coffee table and moving towards the kitchen, head cocking slightly you watched your boyfriend disappear through the doorway before your cold glare focused back on Fangs.

“You don’t win shit, Fogarty. Just you wait till I’m feeling better, then you’ll see who makes the rules in this house”. Finger pointed at his chest you gave him one more raised brow glare before focusing back on the TV.

“Sweet Pea, she’s threatening me!”

Chuckling, Sweet Pea made his way from the kitchen with a steaming cup in hand. “You’re on your own with this one, dude.”

Fangs gave a dramatic sigh as he took another bite of his burger, Sweet Pea was never any help when it came to stepping in between the two of you.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”, Sweet Pea’s brown eyes softening as he handed you the mug; giving him a thankful smile you squeezed his hand as he got comfortable again. He may be an annoying needy patient when he’s sick, but he made a pretty good sick nurse; with the smell of chamomile and honey hovering in your senses you settled next to Sweet Pea, knees touching his thigh as you sat Indian style facing the TV.

Slinging his arm over the back of the couch his large hand massaged the tight muscles in your neck, his other one grabbing a handful of fries.

“You can answer one question for me.”

Brows raise, Sweet Pea looked down at you. “What is it?”

“Which one of you assholes got me sick!”

Both boys pointed fingers at each other, neither one willing to take the responsibility for your current state.


	5. Mermaids

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this helps me out”, your sister stood in the doorway of your home as her three girls ran around the small living room behind you.

“It’s not a problem”, turning slightly you watched your oldest niece tackle her sister while the three year old wandered about pulling books off the shelves.

“I promise it’ll only be till 10:00, my coverage comes in then” turning to her heal your sister made her way half way down the walk before hesitantly looking back, “Are you sure this is ok? Sweet Pea isn’t going to be mad?

“Of course it’s ok and no he won’t, even if he is it’s only for a few hours. Now get going, you’re gonna be late!” After watching your sister pull away you turned back to the scene in your living room, the three year old was nowhere in site and the other two were wrestling under the coffee table over a barbie. “Lord Jesus give me strength”, you muttered as you closed the front door a made your way to the kitchen.

Heavy footsteps on the back steps and a slamming screen door meant Sweet Pea was home, his tall frame leisurely coming into the kitchen before halting in his place at the scene before him.  “What the…” his eyes meeting yours, bewilderment written all across his features.

In front him the three year old was banging on just about every pan you owned while the older two were sprawled across the floor coloring. “So…. we’re babysitting for a few hours” doing your best to keep your town cheary, “I can see that” his tone deadpan as he stepped over the girls and headed towards the bedroom.

Chuckling to yourself as you focused back on the mac and cheese that was warming on the stove, “Alright ladies- go make yourself comfortable in the other room. We’ve got a movie to watch” A high pitch squeal escaped the young girls as they rocked towards the TV, you could hear Sweet Pea’s muttered ‘Jesus Christ’ from the back of the trailer. Filling the bowls and grabbing a handful of napkins you followed behind the youngest of the trio towards the couch, passing out dishes along the way.

The opening scene of the Little Mermaid played on the TV as Sweet Pea made his way towards the couch, beer and mac and cheese in hand. “What are we watching?”, his brows raised as he made himself comfortable beside you. A loud shushing sound coming from the bodies down in front made you laugh softly, “The Little Mermaid” you whispered as you curled up closer to him.

“Oh joy” making no effort to muffle his voice, another round of shushing coming from the floor.

It was 10:30 by the time your sister had picked up the kids, the littlest passed out in her arms while the other two were showing signs that they wouldn’t be far behind. “Thank you guys again, so much. I really hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

Standing next to her car you shuffled the older girls into the back seat, “You’ve already thanked us a thousand times. It wasn’t a problem at all, now get them home before they fall over”. Giving your sister a quick hug you ran back towards the house, locking the front door behind you.

Making your way to your bedroom where Sweet Pea was already making himself comfortable, you slipped out of your shirt and jeans, “They weren’t too bad. The movie seemed to settle them down”.

“We are never having that many girls”, he grumbled as you made yourself comfortable beside him.

“We can’t really make that decision” you laughed, kissing his cheek before settling down on your pillow.

The room was silent for a beat, you started to doze when Sweet Pea’s voice broke the peace, “If you eat a mermaid, is that considered cannibalism”, his question genuinely surprising you.

“Why would I eat a mermaid?”

“Not you specifically, a hypothetical you… mermaids are kinda human but not really. Maybe it’s considered cannibalism if you eat any of the top half”.

Releasing a heavy sigh you rolled over to get more comfortable “Go to sleep”you muttered, Sweet Pea rustled the sheets, reaching across you to find the phone he’d plugged in earlier “I gotta google this”.

Groaning you pulled the comforter over your head attempting to hide the phone light and get some sleep, you figured he might be at this a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt I found and I couldn't resist writing something for it.


	6. Be Careful Out There

Chips, dips, deli sandwiches and cold beer were spread out amongst the bar; it was the first Sunday of the NFL season and everyone had brought out their best to hopefully get their team off to the right start. Football was a good escape from the craziness that awaited outside the doors of the Wyrm, another outlet thing that seemed to strengthen the family bond the Serpent’s took so seriously .

The booth you had commandeered was crowded, Toni, Cheryl and Jughead with Betty on his lap on one side while you were crammed between Fangs and Sweet Pea. The group let out a happy cheer as Green Bay completed another first down putting them within field goal and possibly in the position to tie going into the half.

Sometimes it surprised you how normal things could be, that there could be times when your friends weren’t always looking over their shoulder for the next fight or getting ready to make the next run. Fangs and Sweet Pea let out a loud cheer as the field goal was good, Toni clapping with enthusiasm. You were pretty sure that Jughead could care less about what was playing out on the screen but he was a good sport about watching anyways. Cheryl and Betty were interested in learning, Fangs explaining the play by play as the clock ran out to signal the end of the half.

You’d always loved the sport, being raised by a dad and three older brothers probably part of the reason behind that. Being outnumbered four to one never was in your favor for TV control so it had been in your best interest to embrace the helmet cracking and defense talk. When you’d first got together with Sweet Pea he’d been surprised at your enthusiasm for the game and in turn seemed to get great enjoyment in arguing with you about play calls.

A warm hand massaged your neck, Sweet Pea’s finger deftly working the knots out that seemed to be showing up more often with the current unrest around. Closing your eyes and leaning back slightly, you all but purred in contentment while the rest of the table brought their focus to Jughead as he brought up the current trouble between the Serpents and Ghoulies. It always made you feel a little weird that they rest of the crew spoke so freely about gang business around you, not that you were a threat of any kind, but you always felt that it wasn’t your place seeing as you weren’t a Serpent.

You made a move to get out of the booth but Sweet Pea wouldn’t budge, his hand coming to rest low on your hip and anchoring you to him. “Stay”, he whispered into your ear. “This isn’t my place, I shouldn’t be…” “This is your place. This affects you as much as it does the rest of the table”, his tone firm and leaving no room for discussion. A sigh escaping your lips you toyed with the label on the beer in front of you, Sweet Pea’s fingers running beneath the hem of your shirt idly.

“I thought for sure the last row we went with them would settle the fighting for a while, both groups took some heavy hits but it sounds like they are already…” you tuned out Jughead at the mention of the last fight. Sweet Pea had shown up looking pretty rough, busted knuckles and lip, a shiner bad enough to swell up his eye and a couple ribs you had been convinced where more than bruised. He still inhaled sharply if he turned just right too quickly.

Fang’s hand patted your thigh, his compassionate gaze taking in the worry that passed over your features. Giving his hand a quick squeeze and a somber smile you focused back on the peeling beer bottle label. Fogarty had been a good friend for a long time, on the first day of 1st grade you’d punched him for pulling on your pigtails and the two of you had been in each other’s lives ever since. He was the reason you were with Sweet Pea in the first place; you trusted that the two of them would always make sure they both came back to you but sometimes the close calls took a toll on your nerves.

Bringing your attention back to the table, Jughead’s conversation at some point had changed from Serpent business to visiting with Toni about the school newspaper and a cheer from a neighboring crowd signaled that the game was back for the second half. Taking note of the empty bottle, you poked at Sweet Pea’s side signaling you wanted out. Scooting out of the booth you collected the empties, “Another round” you questioned. With a unanimous yes from the group you headed towards the bar, throwing the empties in the trash as you signaled to Hog Eye for refills.

Watching Roger’s throw an incomplete pass, bringing the Packer’s to third and ten on their own thirty-five yard line, you groaned. A weight of an arm over your shoulder brought your focus from the screen in front of you to the boyish face of your boyfriend. “Figured you could use some help carrying”, his finger idly playing with your hair. You smiled and nodded, eyes focusing back on the screen as Green Bay punted the ball away.

Sweet Pea’s lips rest against your temple, his eyes seeming to scan the bar scene in front of him. “I know you don’t like to sit there and listen to the Serpent talk but I need you too. I need you to know what is going on.” Biting your lip and turning to him, your look defeated, “I know. I know. I just….” rubbing your hands over your face, you were silent for a moment trying to gather your thoughts. “I just worry is all. About you, about Fangs and Toni. Hell, even about Jughead when push comes to shove.” Brining your hands to either side of his face, you pull him down to brush your lips against him. Resting your forehead against his while his hands coming to rest on your waist, “I couldn’t bear it if something were to happen to you guys” you whisper.

“I know this is your life” continuing before Sweet Pea could respond. “I know this is how it goes and I will never get in the way of what you need to do with the Serpents. You’ve just got to let me work it all out in my own time”. Pulling back, you looked into his understanding brown eyes, “I love you and will always be around to clean you up after whatever brawl you seem to find”. A smile graced your lips and you leaned into the hand Sweet Pea brought up to rest against your cheek. “I love you too” he whispered, bringing his lips to yours to convey the words he spoke.

Just as you reached for the beers Hog Eye had left on the bar for you, scuffling from where your friends sat caused you to turn. Jughead was shrugging into his jacket while Fangs was sliding from the booth and headed your way. You watched as Jughead gave Betty a hasty kiss before heading towards the door, Fangs tossed Sweet Pea’s jacket which he caught with ease. “Ghoulies just tried to take out a few of the guys over by the tracks. We need to get going”, Fang’s gaze passing from Sweet Pea, who nodded, to you.

Shrugging into his Serpent jacket, Sweet Pea reached for you. His thumb ran over your lips before kissing you with the same passion he had just a minute ago. “Be careful out there” you looked from Sweet Pea to Fangs to make sure they knew you needed them to come back in one piece. “We always are” Sweet Pea murmured, kissing your forehead and turning to Fangs. Fangs gave a curt nod and the two of them headed towards the door Jughead had just left. Your gaze watched the retreating two headed snake on the back of Sweet Pea’s jacket, a symbol that had become a bigger part of your life than you ever expected.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	7. Pre-Game Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be getting ready for a Super Bowl party, but I couldn't help but write a quick little drabble. Hope you enjoy!

Sweet Pea’s fingers traced circles across your lower back, the flannel sheet draped haphazardly across your backside to deter his fingers from wandering any farther. Snow dancing outside the bedroom window and the warmth of the man below you was making it extremely difficult to get motivated. There was a bathroom that still needed to be cleaned, a bar that needed to be set up, food to warm up and a kitchen to stage but in this moment you were struggling to care.

Nose buried against his neck, you left butterfly kisses where his pulse beat before propping yourself up to look down at him. Eyes closed and breathing even, if it wasn’t for the constant movement of his hands you would have thought he’d fallen asleep on you. “We should probably get a move on…”

Propping open one dark eye Sweet Pea considered your words for a moment before closing it again and continuing his massaging, his fingers working in just a was that almost made you purr in extacy. It took all of your self-control not to lay your head back down and fall back into a comfortable doze, but alas responsibility over rode contentment.

Fidgeting against him you did your best to untangle your limbs and get out of bed, but Sweet Pea only adjusted his grip on your hips, effectively locking you against him. Hitting him playfully against his chest, you gave him the best disapproving look you could muster while trying to lock down the smile that kept threatening to escape. “Come on. We committed to hosting this year’s party. We’ve got a lot of stuff we have to get done before everyone starts showing up.”

Not loosening his grip, Sweet Pea glanced at the bedside clock. The green numbers the glowed back at him meant the two of you still had a few hours before your friends would start showing up. Grinning up at you as calloused fingers began to make their way beneath the sheet, Sweet Pea watched with amusement as a flush began to work its way up your neck.  “It’s still early.” He felt your muscles begin to relax despite your best effort; sensing he was gaining the upper hand, Sweet Pea began to trail kisses along your collarbone, his teeth nipping playfully as he meticulously made his way towards your throat. “You did all the big stuff yesterday. We still have a little time to spare.”

Your skin seemed to hum under his attention, a trail of goosebumps following in the wake of calloused fingers that massaged there way down your thighs. Doing your best to collect your quickly fleeting logic, you shifted away from Sweet Pea’s lips just as he nipped at your chin. “If we lounge around much longer people will be showing up to watch the Super Bowl and we’ll still be in bed…”

“And we wouldn’t want that…” Slowing working his fingers back to your waste, Sweet Pea kissed and nipped his way along your jaw. “But you can’t have a Super Bowl without a pre game show…”

Body responding to his touch without your consent, you could feel Sweet Pea smile against your cheek as an involuntary moan escape your lips. When it came to Sunday football, you never had been much for the talking heads. Only wanting to tune if for the actual game, you usually found something better to do when Sweet Pea and Fangs sat down to watch the pre-game broadcast. “What would you call what we just did?”

“The pre pre-game show.” Devilish grin on his lips, Sweet Pea effortlessly flipped you under him and opened your eyes to just how enjoyable a Pre-Game show can be.

  
  



	8. But Here You Are

Quarter past eleven on a Friday night and the most exciting thing you could bring yourself to do was curl up with a book. The living room window open, a cool fall breeze ruffling the curtains on the large window, the quiet of the night bringing a sense of restfulness with it. Your house sat in a small neighborhood just on the south side of the tracks. Old and in need of a little cosmetic help, you and your father had done your best to make it a home. Flowers in the spring, pumpkins and mums in the fall, christmas lights and a tree for the holidays. Pictures of family adorned the walls while an old family portrait still hung above a worn fireplace.

You’d said goodbye to your mother when you were six, cancer taking her too soon. You’d tried to push your dad to get out there again but his heart hadn’t been in it. He’d said your mother was his one and only and that now it was his job to take care of you. Which was what he was doing tonight, working graveyard at the factory. It’d be a quick chat in the morning over coffee and then you’d part way, him to sleep for the next shit and you’d head to the hotel to clean rooms. Not the most glamorous job in the world, but it put money in the bank and they were willing to give you the weekend shifts since school was back in session.  

Jane Austen’s Mansfield Park had kept your attention most of the evening, barely acknowledging the creak of the back door. Something about her novels just sucked you in; always in the end Miss Austen’s characters got what they wanted. It was something you always craved but rarely ever got, perhaps that was why you loved them so much.

The door closing and footsteps on the linoleum had you wondering, rising from the couch with your book in hand. “Dad, you said you were working graveyard, you aren’t supposed to…” your words cut off by the sight in front of you.

“Hey Princess”, looking at you through a blackening eye and blood seeping from a split lip. 

Flipping on the main kitchen light and tossing the hardcover on the table, you hurried over to Sweet Pea trying to get a better assessment of what was wrong. Grabbing his chin and turning his head, you could make out a bruise forming along his jaw as well. “Sit at the table, let me get some ice” you said, not giving him a second glance as you turned towards the freezer to find an ice pack. Adrenaline seeped into your blood as the sight of him, trying to lock down the nerves that accompanied you took a deep breath before turning back.

Sweet Pea struggled behind you to get out of the Serpent jacket, his movements stiff. Ice pack wrapped in a dish towel you placed it gently against his jaw, his bruised hand coming to rest atop yours. Placing a quick kiss to his brow, you rested your cheek on top of his head. The kitchen was silent for a while, both of you seemingly lost in your own thoughts. “Are you going to ask me what happened” he questioned, apprehension and exhaustion clear in his tone.

“No” was your simple reply as you put the ice pack behind him on the table, “I’m just glad you showed up here in one piece”. You had learned over the past year and a half to let Sweet Pea tell you what happened in his own good time and at times that would mean he would never tell you. Placing a gentle peck to his lips, you turned towards to stove to start a kettle for tea.

Sweet Pea’s eyes followed you around the kitchen as you fussed about, he knew the signs of nerves. Haltingly rising from the chair, he made his way over to where you were messing with the honey jar. Large hands tenderly grasping your hips,he spun you to look at him. Dark eyes, warm with affection, looked into yours. He brought his hands up to either side of your face, brining his forehead down to rest against yours he kissed you deeply. “Thank you” he all but whispered against your lips, “for everything that you do”.

Closing your eyes you nodded against his forehead, “You’re welcome.” As the kettle whistled, you turned to finish making tea before click off the stove and grabbing your book off the table, tucking it beneath your arm. “Are you coming?” questioning brow as you headed towards the stairs. Heavy footsteps followed behind you, Sweet Pea’s fingers intertwined with yours.

Rooms were a funny thing, they told a lot about a person; from what adorned the wall to the color of the bedding, what nicknacks were on the shelves to the books by the nightstand it was if looking into their soul. Tossing your book on the bed, you headed into your small closet to find something for Sweet Pea to change into. Coming out with a pair of sweatpants he left behind, you tossed them at him before throwing open the bedroom window and pulling the curtains.

Turning from the window, you watched the tall Serpent. He looked a little out of place amongst the twinkle lights and mauve bedding, his large frame towered over the iron bed frame and delicate bedside table. His eyes scanned around the room as if he hadn’t been there a thousand times, it was like he was surprised a girl with garden watercolors on the wall, jane austen novels on the shelves and a cello in the corner could be with someone like him.

Take a sip of your tea, you met him where he stood. Thumb ghosting over his black eye, you kissed him before crawling into bed and reaching for your book. Propping yourself up against the headboard and opening to where you left off, you waited for Sweet Pea to join you. The mattress sinking beneath his weight you scooted over to make sure he had enough room. You were just about to find out what Fanny Price’s answer to Henry Crawford was when the book was plucked from our grasp, Sweet Pea’s teasing brown gaze taking in your annoyed look.

Glancing at the book cover, a chuckle escaping his lips before he tossed it onto the bedside table. Take the hint, you settled down next to him. Nestling your head in the crook of his shoulder you breathed in his scent, old spice and a hint of cigarette invading your senses. “Out of all the people I know, I never thought I’d fall in love with you”, his baritone voice rumbling beneath you. Craning your neck to look at him your eyes softened, “But here you are” you voiced softly. “Here I am…” he whispered as he brought his lips down to meet yours.  

Maybe sometimes your days could end like a Jane Austen novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting a valentine's day one on Thursday! And after that I think I might start writing a few for Fangs!


	9. I Don't Require Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who take time to read these, I hope you are liking them as much as I like writing them.

The clock on your nightstand showed well past 11:00, the red numbers glowing in the dimly lit bedroom. Shadows of the trees outside your room danced across the walls, branches scratching the glass as a chilled breeze came through the gapped window. You curled deeper into the plush armchair in the corner, a fleece wrapped around you in an attempt to chase the cold away. John Steinbeck’s East of Eden lay open on your lap, the words on the page long forgotten as you strained to hear for outside noise.

Sweet Pea and Fangs had left the bar hours ago following Jughead on a Serpent issue and you hadn’t heard a word since. You’d hung around the bar for a while, hoping their return would be quick but it wasn’t to be. You’d taken your leave, promising Toni you would let her know you made it home safe and ventured your way into the cool fall night.

You focused on the window, willing your tall Serpent to crawl through like he always did when it was this late. Anxious gaze took in the beside clock one more time before climbing out of your chair and heading towards the kitchen to make some tea, hopefully the chamomile would aid the sleep, if not then the whiskey you planned to add would.

The old stairs creaked beneath your feet, the house seeming to shift with the gusts outside as you flipped on the overhead light above the stove. Setting the kettle onto the stove you watched out the back window, willing your boys to come through the back gate and allowing you to put the worry behind you.

You grew up with Fangs and Sweet Pea, the Serpent life had been always present around you but it wasn’t until you’d gotten together with Sweet Pea that it came to the front of your mind. Getting together with Sweet Pea… it had never been in your plans. You’d grown up together, been friends since Fangs had introduced you after you’d punched him on the playground. The three of you and Toni had always looked out for each other in the crazy hell that was the South Side but it was never supposed to be more than that.

You could recall it like it was yesterday, Toni had dragged you out that night insisting that the two of you needed a girls night out after a hellish week at Southside High. You’d been hanging around a high top at the Wyrm, lazily swaying to the 80’s rock pumping from the jukebox, both casually watching Sweet Pea and Fangs hustle a game of pool between moments of complaining.

You and Sweet Pea had been circling around each other for a few months, standing a little too close to each other, lingering touches before leaving, gazes holding a little too long. Harmless flirting was what you had chalked it up to be, you’d been out with a few guys here and there and Sweet Pea had shown interest elsewhere so you had never really put much weight on the dance the two of you were doing.

A loud cheer from the pool table had drawn your attention, Sweet Pea grinning like a fool and shaking the hand of his opponent indicating that they’d won. His gaze met yours and held for a moment, something in the depths of his dark eyes changing as you grinned back at him.

“When are you two going to do something about this” Toni giving you a raised brow look, hands motioning between you and Sweet Pea.

“What are you talking about? This is nothing more than harmless flirting till we both find another distraction” You’d been adamant about that, it was nothing. Too bad the racing of your heart and butterflies in your stomach had betrayed your mind.

“I’ve seen that boy appreciate enough girls to know he has never looked at them the way he looks at you”, you’d brushed her comments off with a shake of your head insisting he looked at you no different than the rest of his friends but you knew Toni was right.

You could feel the heat of his gaze on you before he and Fangs even made themselves known, Fangs standing next to Toni while Sweet Pea’s hand had come to rest on your waste. A couple more drink and a few hours later Toni’s ‘told you so look’ was plain as day as Sweet Pea had lead you out of the bar with him, confirming that the dance wasn’t just harmless flirting afterall.

The whistling of the kettle brought your thoughts back to the present, hot water sloshing into your favorite mug as you let the chamomile seep. Adding a pour of your dad’s Jameson you were just turning to put the bottle back when the sounds of motorcycle engines broke the quiet night, the sound cutting as it got close to your house.

Straining to see through the kitchen window, two bodies moved in the dark and made their way through your back gate. Throwing open the back door and standing in the yellow glow of the porch light you said a silent prayer as Sweet Pea and Fangs came into view, their appearance appearing to be no worse for wear from when they left the bar.

“I can only assume that since you’re still up you’ve got a hot meal waiting for us” Fangs teased as he kissed your cheek heading into the kitchen.

An anemic laugh passed your lips “There are leftovers in the fridge, help yourself” you affirmed, watchful eyes on Sweet Pea trying to see if there was any damage that needed to be addressed that hadn’t been visible in the dark.

Sweet Pea gave your a boyish grin as if reading your thoughts, “Im fine babe. Promise” kissing your lips softly before nudging you gently into the kitchen as he closed the door behind you.

Fangs passed a beer to Sweet Pea from the fridge as he came up with a couple slices of cold pizza and some leftover chicken wings you’d made for the football party earlier in the day.

Finding it hard not to find this whole scene humorous, you grabbed your tea and hopped onto  the counter watching the boys devour their cold meal at the kitchen table. Sipping slowly on the steaming beverage you watched them over the rim of your mug, the whiskey warming your blood as much as what sat in front of you. “You know you could have warmed all that up” you motioned towards the mostly devoured meal.

“And risk waking up your dad? Forget that” Fangs teased. “Plus pizza is way better cold”, taking the final swig of his beer he rose from the heirloom table and tossed the bottle in the trash and put his plate in the sink. “I need to get going anyways, apparently it’s a school night or something…” his eyes full of humor as he made his way to the backdoor, your lithe footsteps following behind him.

Wrapping your arms tightly around his neck you gave him a hug, “Thanks for coming back in one piece.”

“You know we always do” his arms squeezing you just as tight before releasing and turning towards his bike, waving to Sweet Pea as he disappeared into the night.

Hands grasping your hips, Sweet Pea’s nose nuzzled against your neck “I told you we’d be careful.” You could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed where your pulse beat.

Turning in his arms, you ran your thumb idly across his lips and looked into his warm eyes “Come on- it’s late and we’ve got school tomorrow”. Grabbing his hand you dumped the last of your tea down the sink, turning off the lights as you made your way upstairs.

“You’ve got the window cracked” Sweet Pea noted as he slipped out of the Serpent jacket and hung it over your desk chair.

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to be crawling through it tonight or not” you said from your spot on the bed.

“Well I guess now it’ll be ready for me to crawl out of it in the morning” he chuckled as he made his way to the bed, slipping beneath the comforter hands pulling you closer.

The lamp on the bedside table let off a warm glow as you snuggled against his bare chest, the touch of your chilled hands sending goosebumps across his skin. His fingers ran through your hair, a light moan escaping your lips in pleasure. You lived for moments like this, the quiet of the night and the comfort of curling up next to this boy. At times you felt like you were walking around just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for fate to take this happiness away from you and bring you back to reality, but fate had been kind to you tonight. After a night of what you had feared was going to turn bad here he was, just as he’d left you earlier, comfortable in your bed.

“I promise that I will always come back to you” his lips resting on your forehead, voice sounding dreamy in the quiet.

Your fingers deftly traced the two headed serpent that adorned his neck, what the creature stood for as much a part of his being as the ink that marked his skin. Promises are made only to comfort a fool, as they say, their existence there to shelter those who believe them from reality. You didn’t need sheltering, you knew the reality of this life, his life. It was plain as day on this neck, on the leather that he wore like a second skin. No, you didn’t need a promise from him.  

“I don’t require promises” your voice soft, fingers still tracing his tattoo, feeling his pulse jump slightly at your words. “Our relationship is more than that”, brining your gaze up to meet his.

His eyes roamed your features, tattooed thumb ghosting across your cheek before meeting your lips with fervor, an unspoken passion passing between you two as he rolls on top of you, his larger frame pinning you into the mattress. “I love you”, his words a sigh against your lips as he broke the kiss, his forehead resting against yours, elbows on either side of your head propping some of his weight up.

“I love you too” you murmured, your hands dragging him down to meet your lips once again.

This life may cause some sleepless nights, cause you to watch your back more than most and you may spend more time patching up people than the average girl, but this was the life you agreed to when you tangled with the tall boy at the bar that night. Less and less was that two headed serpent something to be feared and more something to be relied on. That serpent meant that there was someone always looking out for your boys and that was a promise that was worth more than any words that could be spoken.


	10. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silence by Marshmello feat. Khalid

Sweet Pea’s arm pulled you closer in his sleep, his breathing and heart steady in deep slumber; it had been a few weeks since this became a regular sleeping arrangement but there were nights that your mind still pulled at the past, keeping sleep just outside of your grasp.

The light of the full moon cast shadows through the small bedroom, your eyes catching sight of your old canvas duffle piled in the corner. The last few pieces of clothing you’d shoved in there hung over the side, the majority of them had been washed and hung in the closet or stored in a couple drawers that Sweet Pea had cleaned out for you. Your pulse beat hard against your neck as you thought about the impact of the bag being empty, what it meant going forward.

Turning in his grasp you nestled your nose against his chest, willing the familiar smell of leather and soap to calm the anxiety that formed in your stomach, but it wasn’t to be. Detangling limbs you slipped from the bed and grabbed one of Sweet Pea’s flannels, shooting a glance at the bed to make sure you didn’t disturb him before sneaking out and heading towards the kitchen.

Reaching for the hot cocoa mix you’d made up earlier in the week you set the burner to warm and put a saucepan of milk on the stove. Cocoa had been your go to comfort food since you were big enough to figure out how to warm up milk and add the grocery store packages your mother had kept handy. In the years since your first discovery of the powdery goodness you started mixing your own, always making sure you had some readily available should the need arise for it.

Pouring the simmering milk into your mug you settled at the kitchen table, idly stirring the mixture you let your mind reflect to the events that brought you here, to this kitchen table in this trailer.

North side and South side… they were just locations in a nowhere town that were used to tell people where society thought they stood and you had been conditioned from a young age to prescribe to the idea that life was to appear picture perfect. Since you could remember you had painstakingly made every effort to keep your mask flawless, your true persona kept silenced by the need to fit the mold.

Your reputation in Riverdale High was just what any parent could want from their child; top percent in your class, involved in the student council, after school tutor, well-liked by faculty and peers alike, but at some point, these accomplishments had been deemed mediocre. High demand and entrepreneurship ideas kept your father on the road while vodka and men on the side kept your mother entertained, but even absentee parents can sow seeds of doubt and disappointment. Your opinions and feelings had taken a back seat to their wishes, your education goals only what they deemed appropriate, your dreams only what they felt was equivalent to what your upbringing offered, and you had never had the courage to question that.

Sweet Pea had started just as a lab partner, nothing of consequence in your tailored life outside a potential obstacle in maintaining your GPA . You hadn’t treated this school partnership as if it would or could advance past a Biology class grade and maybe that had been your first mistake. Never in your wildest dreams did you think the tall Serpent would be the one who saw past your well placed mask and would be the reason you broke your silence.

The first time he saw your mask waver had been after school in the halls, long after the rest of the student body had gone and a complete accident.

You’d just gotten out of a student council meeting that had gone long; the meeting had been nothing but wasted time, Cheryl and Reggie spending most of the time complaining about the south siders that had transferred in instead of working on the class budget and it had resulted in you not being able to make it home in time to see your father off on his next trip. You had been juggling your phone to your ear to listen to the biting voicemail your mother had left while trying to collect your books and shut your locker when the phone had slipped, the screen shattering on the linoleum floor. A string of curses escaped your lips, slamming your fist against your locker in frustration you were startled when heavy footsteps came down the hall.

“Careful with those hands Princess, I need them to get me through the dissection module in biology”, Sweet Pea’s teasing gaze watched in amusement as you collected yourself, almost flawlessly putting your mask back in place. “Didn’t know someone as pristine as you could have a mouth like that”. His tone meant to ruffle the feathers you had just settled. 

Shooting an annoyed look towards the boy as he relaxed against a locker, you picked up the shattered phone and shoved it in your pocket.

“It was a slip of the tongue. I assure you it will not happen again”

You turned on your heel and headed towards the main doors, Sweet Pea’s leisurely gate keeping pace with yours. “May I ask what has you here so late?” eyes darting to look at the tall Serpent before focusing back on doors that lead out.

“Detention” He had offered no more on the subject and you had asked nothing else. 

Opening the door for you as you both headed outside, Sweet Pea’s attention was pulled away by hollering from a group of bikes waiting in the corned of the lot, “I’ll see you around Princess and remember, don’t go busting up those hands till after the biology final”, a boyish smirk spread across his features as the two of you parted ways. 

You could feel his dark eyes watching you from his bike as you started the car, turning in your seat to meet his stare before quickly driving out of the lot and heading for home. He’d been able to see an unpolished side of you and hadn’t reacted with much more than amusement at your outburst.

The mask had cracked a little that day, a crack is always fixable the remanence of it almost impossible to see, but from then on there will always be a soft spot where the damage had started.

The second time Sweet Pea saw your mask waver was when you had brought him home to study for finals.

A relationship that had started out strictly as lab partners had morphed into comfortable acquaintances; friendly nods in the hall, quiet conversation during class, the occasional study meeting when the need arose had become a part of your routine.

Your parents had been around, much to your surprise, when you brought Sweet Pea to your North side residence. The slick vehicles parked in their designated spots had your muscles tensing as you ushered Sweet Pea into the hall. 

“Head on upstairs, my room is on the right. Can’t miss it- I’ll be right up.”

Sweet Pea watched with mild concern as your back straightened and gaze hardened on your way into the kitchen, the breath you were holding only leaving you once you heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Your parents hadn’t been shy about their feelings, their anger and annoyance about who you had welcomed into their home evident in their raised voices. Their berating remarks echoing in your head as you climbed the stairs to your room, tears of embarrassment and frustration threatening to fall.

You’d tried to collect yourself by the time you walked into your room, Sweet Pea turning from your bedroom window to take an appraisal of the state you were in. You knew Sweet Pea had heard everything, your parents had made it painfully obvious that they were hoping the boy from the South side would hear every word. Avoiding his gaze, you dropped your bag on your desk chair and reached in to grab your notebook and study material; calloused hands gripped your chin brining your watery gaze to meet Sweet Pea’s hard one, his eyes taking in the emotions on your face before you could cover them.

Releasing a breath you jerked your chin from his hold and made your way to the bed motioning the tall boy to join you as you opened up the biology book “Let’s start with cell review and work our way up”, acting as if that little bit of emotion hadn’t just occurred and carrying on as you had planned.

Brows raised you watched as Sweet Pea waited a beat, his dark eyes still watching you before making his way towards you and flopping down on the bed beside the books. The mask had chipped that day, the structure of the mask still holding its integrity but there would always be a little piece missing that you couldn’t put back.

The third time Sweet Pea saw your mask waver was when he climbed in through your bedroom window bruised and bloody from a fight.

A relation of comfortable acquaintance had evolved into a budding friendship. Dinner at Pop’s, movie nights, an occasional lunch together at school, a small stash of your hot cocoa kept at his trailer, the occasional confession spoken in confidence; at some point you had started letting Sweet Pea into your life as more, confidence and trust in him growing the more time you spent around him.

It had been late on a Friday and you had been working on AP English homework, the words of Emily Bronte’s Wuthering Heights staring back at you. A knock on the glass had you jumping from your spot on your bed, Sweet Pea’s amused smirk greeting you as you threw open the window to let him in.

The bruising around his eye and blood dripping from his nose had you stopping him before he could make his way further into your room, shaking hands pulling his face to look at you.

“What the hell happened?! You’ve got a black eye and your nose is bleeding. Is it broken? Do I need to take you to a doctor?”

“Easy does it, Princess” his much larger hands taking yours away from his face but not releasing them from his grasp. “I’m fine. It was just a little tussle with some Ghoulies. You should see the other guy”, his boyish grin taking away some of the severity of the damage.

“Sit down, let me grab some stuff from the bathroom”, hurrying off before he could get in another word you went in search of a wet rag.

He’d made himself comfortable by the time you returned, Serpent jacket resting over your desk chair and boots tossed in the corner as he relaxed across your bed skimming through a magazine he’d found.

“Sit up and let me get that blood off your face before you get it all over my stuff”, snatching the Cosmo from his hand you dabbed at the drying blood around his nose.

You could feel him watching you as you worked, tracking your movements with eyes that seemed to be more watchful by the day; biting your lip as you focused on the task, hands shaking outside your control you willed them to steady. The rough feel of calloused fingers on the back of your hand stilled your movements, your eyes locking with Sweet Pea’s somber ones.

You stared at each other for a minute, silence and something more hung between you. Without realizing it you wrapped your arms around his neck, face resting in crook of his shoulder.

“I’m really glad that you’re ok” you murmured against his skin, a slight tremor coursing through your body.

Sweet Pea’s hands rested on your waist, pulling you a little closer to stand between his legs and letting the silence settle around you.

The mask had fractured that night, the structure could be forced back together but the damage to it obvious and unmistakable, there could be no more denying that your mask was flawless and that this boy was starting to bring the true you out.

The fourth time Sweet Pea saw your mask waver was when you showed up at his trailer late one night unannounced.

Friendship had turned to something deeper. Lingering touches, casual flirting, held gazes, forehead kisses; fear of the unknown was slowly being replaced with the confidence of what to look forward to, the need to fit the mold your parents had set up for you was turning into a journey of discovering who you were meant to be.

There had been so much yelling that night, your mother was furious when you declared you weren’t going to accept the summer internship your father had lined up for you out of state, instead planning on working the summer at Pops and enjoying days at the quarry. The clash of words echoed throughout the house, your mother not appreciating your new-found backbone or the fact you were no longer seen associating with students she deemed fit.

You hadn’t seen it coming, the crack of her hand against your cheek sent you staggering back eyes wide in shock. Your mother’s fiery gaze looked back at you, the resentment she felt about your choices clear as day. Without a second thought you turned to leave through the front door, grabbing your sweater and purse on the way out as tears silently fell.

Sweet Pea was just opening the door of his trailer as you climbed out of the car, his tall frame relaxing when he realized it was you and not someone looking for a fight. “What are you doing here? I thought your mother was around and you….” his baritone voice halting when you met him on the porch.

Your complexion was pale except for where your mother had struck you, your eyes red rimmed and hands shaking from the adrenaline that was still running through you, “Uh, we had a bit of a disagreement this evening,” your shaking voice giving away the nerves that fluttered in your stomach despite your attempt at a casual retort.

Sweet Pea pulled you to him and held you, burying your face into his chest as your hold tightened in his flannel shirt. The two of you stood there in the glow of the outside light until a breeze sent a chill up your spine; releasing your hold on the tall Serpent you stepped back, not getting far before Sweet Pea took your hand and pulled you into the trailer and towards the kitchen.

The dark hair boy watched with worry as you made your way around the kitchen, grabbing the cocoa you had stashed next to the coffee pot and warmed a pan of milk on the stove. Anxious energy hummed around you as you waited for the milk to warm, wrapping your arms around your waist as if to chase off an invisible chill, you rocked on the balls of your feet eyes glazing over as you watched the stove.

Sweet Pea turned you to face him, tattooed thumb ghosting over the purpling skin before wiping away a stray tear that fell. He studied your features for a moment, unguarded and raw emotion swirled in your eyes as he traced your lower lip with his thumb before bringing his down to meet yours in a tentative kiss.

Your response was immediate, hands wrapping around his neck and deepening the contact between the two of you. Sweet Pea’s hands gripped at your hips as your rose on your tiptoes for more, emotions clouding your senses and forgetting where society had told you to stay in life. Sweet Pea’s forehead came to rest on yours, his heavy breathing matching your own. “What happened…” thumb running over your cheek again as if to emphasize the importance of this conversation and you didn’t have it in you to keep silent anymore.

The mask broke that night, pieces fell never to be replaced. While some of it still clung on in a last stitch effort for protection you knew in your heart it wouldn’t last forever; waking up the next morning curled in Sweet Pea’s arms you knew that the fear you carried around within you was starting to be a thing of the past.

The last time Sweet Pea saw your mask waver was when he stood with you at the end of the driveway with your canvas duffle in hand.

The something deeper had turned into aiming for forever. More nights together than apart, clothing left in the bedroom, secrets shared without fear, affection shown without worry, laughter replacing the doubt.

Your parents had all but left you in the following months after the blow up, your father taking longer trips that rarely resulted in him home for more than a night while your mother continued down an emotionally deteriorating hole spending more nights in stranger’s beds than in her own. As you stood at the end of your parent’s drive way the weight of the decision you were about to make wasn’t as heavy as the weight of the violence that stood before you and that was enough for you to know the decision was right.

Sweet Pea’s arm was slung over your shoulder, his fingers tracing circles on your arm as he watched you from the corner of his eye.

“Are you ready to do this, Princess?”

You spared the building you’d lived in all your life but never could call home one more glance before turning to look into your boyfriend’s warm eyes, “I’m ready.”

Kissing his lips softly, you turned on your heel as Sweet Pea threw your bag in the back of the truck, climbing into the passenger side you refused to look back at what was now the past. The last of your mask had shattered that day, pieces never to be able to be put back. 

“You alright?” Sweet Pea’s question pulling you from your late night thoughts.

“Yeah, just couldn’t sleep”

Your fingers toyed with the emancipation papers your parent’s lawyer had sent over this afternoon, the last remaining piece of your old mask gone as soon as the signatures dried on the page.

“Are you having second thoughts”, Sweet Pea’s tone sleepy but eyes watchful as he leaned against the door frame.

Looking up you took in all the features of the boy in front of you, the love and affection he showed for you in his eyes, the slight worry lines that found their way across his brow as he watched you. You thought about the confidence he’d helped you find, about the ever present acceptance he offers you, about the fact he wants you just as you are.

Rising from your spot at the table, mug and papers forgotten, you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought your lips up to meet his.

“No second thoughts here. For the first time in a long time I’m at peace and confident in where I stand in life”

Sweet Pea kissed your forehead and held you close, you had been quiet for too long and from here on out you were going to overcome any fear that stood in your way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song isn’t something that I would normally listen to so after listening to it quite a few times I did some digging; there are a lot of interpretations of this song out there, some leaning towards romantic relationships going bad while others are more about one’s own battle about being silenced or dealing with fear and therefore “silencing” themselves from others. I opted to go with the latter interpretation, using these quotes as inspiration: “Silence” tells the story of someone struggling with their emotional well-being and confidence in developing relationships. As the song progresses to the chorus, Khalid expresses the strength that the storyteller has found to overcome their fears of talking and deciding to break the “silence” they’ve felt trapped in up until now” and “the song find Khalid singing about learning to overcome his fears so that he can develop relationships. As a result, he feels more confident in communicating and doesn’t feel trapped by silence anymore”.


	11. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says there can't be fireworks when it rains...

From your spot on the couch you watched through the living room window as rain fell in a steady stream and filled all the pot holes and low spots of Sunnyside. It was one of those soaker rains, the ones that once settled in, weren’t going anywhere for a while; a rain that most people prayed for this time of year to get a reprieve from the horrendous heat and give them a reason to stray from the busy summer schedule for a day, but it wasn’t supposed to show up today. Of all summer days, not today.

“It’s raining.” You could hear the pout in your own voice. Betty and Jughead were hosting the cookout this year and texts had started flying first thing this morning with a contingency plan. Last you checked the thing was still on, but your phone had buzzed a half a dozen times since then and it all could have changed again.

Slouched against the arm of the couch and just happy to have a day off, Sweet Pea eyed you over the top of the magazine he’d been perusing, not really knowing what you were expecting him to do about it. “Yep.”

“It’s supposed to be sunny and warm on the 4th of July,” instead of a pout, it was a wine.

Sweet Pea eyed the sale catalog page of American Iron as you continued to bitch about the weather, doing his best to tune out your rantings about what the weather was supposed to do to make today perfect. He was no meteorologist, but Sweet Pea was pretty sure that weather patterns did as they pleased, no matter what important cook out was on the agenda. “Mother Nature must have missed that memo.”

“We’re going to have to move the party inside.” Growing more irritated by the minute from watching out the window, you slumped down beside your boyfriend and turned your frustration onto the weather report that you’d had playing on the TV since your first cup of coffee.

“Probably,” his boredom with this topic was easily detectable. Sweet Pea wasn’t all that upset that the weather had turned out to be crap; in his mind it gave you both the perfect reason to stay home and spend time together instead of having to share your attentions with a bunch of people you saw at least twice a week at the Wyrm anyways.  

Scrolling through the round of missed messages on your phone, you glanced at Sweet Pea out of the corner of your eye. “You don’t care, do you.”

“Not particularly.” Tossing the magazine onto the coffee table, Sweet Pea stretched against the arm of the couch, his fingers reaching out to toy with a strand of your hair.

He enjoyed a good celebration just as much as the next person, and the Fourth always offered extra fun in the form of explosives, but with the weather as wet and miserable as it was, a year at home sounded like a damn good plan to him.

“The fireworks will be canceled.” The pouty tone was back again. Besides the ridiculous amount of food and alcohol one was allowed to consume on the Fourth, the explosive light display at the end of the night was always the highlight and this year you would be going without.

A look of disappointment flickered across Sweet Pea’s face before realization cleared it, a sly grin quickly working its way across his lips as his hand shifted from your hair to your waist. Fingers slipping into your belt loops, Sweet Pea tugged and you lurched in his direction, your body landing gracelessly against his chest.

Dark eyes dancing with amusement, Sweet Pea locked his arm around your waist and held you firm when you tried to right yourself, his nose nuzzling against the column of your neck and lips moving against the shell of your ear in a way that sent a chill down your back. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“What fireworks have you seen that you can light in the rain.” A teasing giggle bubbled up as you relaxed in his embrace, your fingers working their way through his hair in a manner that earned a groan from the man below you.

“Well let me just show you…” His voice was husky and the words barely audible over the echo of your beating heart, but his eyes told you whatever his words didn’t.

Sweet Pea captured your lips in his, teeth nipping at your bottom lip as his hands snaked beneath your shirt. You met his advances eagerly, fingers working feverishly at the buttons of his flannel shirt, your palm cool against his exposed chest and you started to wonder why you were all upset about the rain in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to my American readers. Im supposed to be getting ready for a cookout, so naturally I say down and wrote something first....


	12. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily prompt for Southside Archive: Passion

_ passion (noun):  strong and barely controllable emotion _

It was a clash of lips and limbs as you stumbled through the bedroom door, hands frantically tearing at buttons and zippers between heated gasps and muted moans. You both knew it was a bad idea, history told you so, but encouraged by one too many cocktails and a passion that had been pushed aside too long had brought you to this point.

Sweet Pea worked the clasp of your bra, the feel of his calloused hands against your heated skin sending a shiver down your back as the two of you toppled onto his unmade bed. This was the easy part, the alcohol, the sex, the giving in one more time. His bed or yours, it never really mattered; in the dark of the night, in the tangle of sheets and passionate kisses, everything was right. 

You ran your nails along his chest and down his stomach, the muscles beneath you jumping at the feather light touch. He groaned against your lips as your hand worked its way to his belt, agile fingers working the buckle with ease. It wasn’t but a heartbeat later that you’d popped the button and worked his fly, fingertips dancing at the band of his boxers. His muscles quivering and the fabric of his denim strained as you continued to tease.

Sweet Pea met your attentions with equal fervor, your kisses a mix of nips and tongue while his hands busied themselves with your breasts. Always sensitive to his touch, it wasn’t long before your nipples hardened beneath his palm, a cat like mewl escaping your lips. 

Sensing he had the upper hand Sweet Pea took advantage of his position and maneuvered himself on top of you, hands working their way down your toros, fingers slipping on either side of your yoga pants and working them over your hips and down your legs, carelessly tossing them to the other side of the room, his jeans soon to join them as he craved the touch of your skin.

He loved the feel of you beneath him, the sound of your ragged breaths and bedroom eyes looking up at him. It took all his control not to take you right there. He was having a hard time remembering how you’d found yourselves in this position again, something the both of you would come to regret in the morning, but with you lying beneath him, waiting and willing, he found himself not caring. 

Pulling his attention from your lips, Sweet Pea kissed his way along your collarbone until he found where your pulse beat heavy on your neck, teeth nipping at the thready beat as his hand worked its way beneath your thong and to your center.

Teeth running over your lower lip, you gave a strangled cry when Sweet Pea found the perfect touch, your back arching against the mattress and hips lifting in invitation. As you reached for his briefs, determined to make sure there was nothing left between the two of you, Sweet Pea sat back, just far enough from your reach, just long enough to make you look up at him.

“Are we going to do this?” Dark eyes glazed with lust and liquor, Sweet Pea’s voice was rough with desire. He was giving you an out, if you wanted, an escape from another bad decision, but damn if he didn’t want you to stay.

Not giving yourself a second to reconsider, you pulled his lips down to meet yours once again, hand searching for his, putting it back to where it had been, words all but swallowed up by the man above you, “It’s too late to stop now…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at a smuttyish fic. Hope it doesn't disappoint.


	13. Morning Afters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning afters were not always good, but when they were with you, he found himself enjoying them despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part two of sorts from my drabble passion. Written for Southside Archives daily discord prompt: morning.

_morning (noun): the period of time between midnight and noon, especially from sunrise to noon._

Sweet Pea groaned, the first rays of the morning sun filtering between the drawn curtains and dancing in hughs of yellows and pinks across the rumpled bed sheets. His mouth way dry and a dull throbbing settled at the front of his head, a sure sign there had been one too many drinks the night before. 

Despite the liquor, the night was fresh in his mind ; sheets tangling around limbs, two bodies moving in the heat of the moment, soft moans; the hushed declarations that were made in the heart of the night would be replaced with the morning clarity of we can’t do this again. It was the same every time.

Rubbing calloused hands over his face, Sweet Pea chanced a glance beside him, his pulse kicking at the sight of you beside him. Sheet draped over the swell of your hips, you were flat on your stomach, hands tucked underneath the pillow and your head turned to face him, features serene in sleep. 

Wanting to keep you beside him for a little while longer, but itching to touch you, Sweet Pea grazed a thumb across your cheek, your skin soft and warm under his touch, fingers tucking the hair that covered your face neatly behind your ear. He loved morning moments like this, for a little bit he would push reality to the back of his mind and pretend that this was just another normal day.

That simple touch had been all that was needed to rouse you from your sleep, brows furrowing as your conscious began to pull you from slumber. Lashes fluttering against your cheek, your sleep glazed eyes took in your surroundings, the first thing to come into focus was the man beside you. Realization of where you were and what had happened hit you like a bucket of cold water. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Hand trailing the length of your back, Sweet Pea grinned as an involuntary shiver worked its way through your system, body seeming to melt into the mattress below you. It thrilled him that you were sensitive to his touch, his body stiffening beneath the bedsheet as he kneaded at the muscles in your back and a cat like purr passed your lips.

You could feel yourself drifting under again at Sweet Pea’s attention, his touch easily lulling you into contentment. What you would give for more mornings like this, to wake up everyday and have him beside you, but a happiness like that wasn’t too be and you were destined to take the lumps that you could.

Knowing things had a way of advancing if you lingered too long, you shifted away to sit up in bed, one hand clutching the sheet against your chest as the other ran through your hair, detangling the knots as you went. “What time is it?”

“A little after six.” Sweet Pea did his best to quell the irritation that settled in his stomach, instead keeping himself busy by letting his had continue to run the length of your spine. Logic told him you’d made the right call, but he’d never been one to pay much attention to that when it came to you. 

Trying not to let your own disappointment show, you focused your attention on the clothes strewn about the bedroom, taking time to pick out where everything you’d shown up with had ended up. “Is coffee on?”

The muscles in Sweet Pea’s jaw jumped, his hand stopping it’s movements and dropping down beside him. Coffee was the start of your goodbye and he wasn’t quite ready. “Not yet.” 

Slipping from the bed, you searched the floor for something suitable to wear, settling on one of Sweet Pea’s giant sweatshirts, taking a moment to breathe in the scent of his cologne as you pulled it over your head. You loved his cologne, earthy with a hint of spice, it was something that always made you a little weak in the knees.

Mornings like this, with him, always made you feel uneasy. You weren’t a couple, but you weren’t strangers. You would make the coffee, search out a box of store bought donuts he kept stashed in a breadbox and then you’d share a cup over impersonal conversation. Questions about work, the weather, talk of recent Serpent politics... anything you could manage that wouldn’t bring up the night before and the intimacy it brought.

Glancing over your shoulder, you met Sweet Pea’s watchful gaze, his brown eyes telling you he was thinking the same as you were. He knew the routine as well as you did, ready to accept what would come all the while knowing it wouldn’t be long before the same thing would play out in a few weeks.

Offering a soft smile that was made of bravado alone you padded to the bedroom door, hesitating just a moment, “We have got to stop doing this.” 

There wasn’t any humor or heat behind your words, no shame in what had happened the night before and no evidence that the relationship between the two of you would change in any way. 

Sweet Pea nodded, taking a moment to appreciate the way his sweatshirt hit your thighs and the way your hips moved as you walked, images of last night filtering across his mind. Morning afters were not always good, but when they were with you, he found himself enjoying them despite himself.

  



End file.
